


in your arms

by mautrino



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gray needs cuddles, M/M, Natsu happily gives them, Romance, Soft cuddling, and I love their love, hint of a mention of depression ‘cause I always have feels, soft bois in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautrino/pseuds/mautrino
Summary: Gray is worn out after a long week, but Natsu’s there to help him feel better.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [splendidlyimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/gifts).



> Just a little Gratsu drabble cause I love them being so soft for each other and I needed something fluffy for them. Also dedicated to splendidlyimperfect for always being an awesome friend (*´ω｀*)

Natsu walked into the bedroom, smiling as he watched Gray sit heavily on the edge of the bed.

“Hey you,” Natsu greeted, coming up to Gray, arms winding around his broad shoulders. “I didn’t hear you come in.” Gray hummed, rough palms settling around Natsu’s waist and pulling him closer so Natsu stood between his legs. “Long day?”

“Yeah,” Gray sighed deeply, “a couple people were out today so I got swamped.”

Natsu made a soft sympathetic sound. Warm fingers slid into Gray’s hair, nails scoring his scalp gently. 

Gray eyes fluttered shut, pressing his head into the touch. “Coming home to you always makes it better though.”

“You’re sappy when you’re tired,” Natsu teased affectionately with a soft smile, feeling the tension finally start to melt from Gray’s shoulders as his thumbs brushed over that soft spot behind Gray’s ears, easing the tired lines across his face. Gray sighed in content as his fingers played with the hem of Natsu’s shirt, teasing his sensitive skin underneath.

“Only for you,” Gray murmured, looking up at Natsu again.

Those dark blue eyes were affectionate and loving, and Natsu really was grateful that soft, open smile was indeed, just for him. 

Natsu returned a warm smile, reaching up to brush back soft dark hair to press a kiss to the scar on Gray’s forehead before leaning in lower to capture his lips for a slow lingering kiss. 

His thumbs brushed along the stubble over Gray’s firm jaw, drawing a rough groan when Natsu trailed a warm tongue over the seam of Gray's bottom lip, rolling it lightly between his teeth.

Natsu yelped in surprise when Gray suddenly fell back on the bed, pulling Natsu with him. Gray quickly turned and shifted them so he was propped up on an elbow above Natsu with a playful smirk that was always way hotter than it had any right being. 

Gray’s expression softened after a moment, reaching up to push back Natsu’s probably messy hair from his eyes. 

“I love you.”

Natsu's heart swelled, cheeks warming from the look he was giving him. After all these years, Gray could still make his heart race and stomach flutter from the simplest of looks and softest of words, but Natsu loved every moment of it, and every part of Gray.

He always had, from the moment their friendship in college started to feel like something more, and he always would.

Natsu took in a long breath, taking in the comforting scent of Gray’s cologne. He pressed his lips to Gray’s inner wrist of the hand that was cupping Natsu’s cheek, letting Gray’s words wash over him and fill him with such strong warmth it made his chest ache.

How did he get so lucky?

His own palm shifted up to the back of Gray’s neck, pulling him down closer. “Love you more,” Natsu murmured against Gray’s lips before he kissed him fully. Slow and meaningful. 

Gray melted against him, shifting his hand to push up the bottom edge of Natsu’s shirt a bit so it rested against Natsu’s side, cool fingertips teasing along the warm, bare skin, making Natsu sigh at the tingling touch.

Gray pressed a few more soft kisses to Natsu's lips before settling down over his chest, slotting a leg through his with an arm draped over Natsu’s waist holding him flush against Gray’s warmth, palm still under Natsu’s shirt tracing shapes over his hip.

Usually it was Natsu who was eager for cuddles at the end of the day, well, most of the time really; Gray usually tending to prefer more time on his own to decompress after work most days. 

Gray had been a bit more quiet and withdrawn than usual the past few weeks, which worried him but Natsu always understood and welcomed him to the couch with open arms and a kiss to Gray’s cheek whenever he was ready. 

So It surprised him a little, how affectionate he was being tonight, but Natsu sure didn’t mind any time he got to spend with his favorite person draped over him like this and hold him close.

“Everything okay?” Natsu murmured into Gray’s hair, breathing in the soft fresh smell of his shampoo from this morning and running a hand up along his back slowly as he enjoyed the comforting weight against him, feeling Gray relax into him. 

Gray hummed. “Yeah, I just…” His voice trailed off, but he didn’t need to say anything more.

Natsu felt a hint of something more in his voice but he didn’t push him and just held Gray tighter, pressing a warm kiss to the top of his head and started telling Gray about his own day with Sting after a few quiet moments. 

Gray gave a few soft, rough laughs here and there before his breathing eventually evened out and was fast asleep. 

Natsu didn’t have the heart to wake him.

* * *

Gray heard Natsu down in the kitchen when he woke up the next morning, groaning as he stretched and his spine gave a satisfying crack.

His stomach gave a loud rumble when he picked up on the smell of what Natsu was cooking in the kitchen and he realized he’d skipped dinner after falling asleep after he got home from work. Granted, it had been a grueling week so he wasn’t surprised he slept so hard and later than he usually did.

Gray slowly stood with a wide yawn, running a hand through his hair, grabbing some things before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

He made his way downstairs soon after, breathing a soft laugh when he caught Natsu humming and singing along to a song playing on the speaker as he cooked. Gray admired the slight movement in Natsu's hips as he quietly making his way over. 

“Mornin’,” Gray grinned, wrapping his arms around Natsu’s waist and kissing the back of his neck.

Natsu yelped and jumped a little, dropping the spatula on the counter.

“H-Hey! Get _out_ with you damn cold hands!” Natsu protested, squirming away from Gray’s teasing touch under his shirt.

"But you're so warm," he laughed against Natsu's neck, pushing his hands up further to his stomach, muscles flinching under his touch.

"Nooo," he whined dramatically.

Gray grinned brightly, moving to lean his hip against the counter beside Natsu. “Oh? I thought you liked my hands?” he couldn’t help but tease with a smirk.

Natsu narrowed his eyes playfully at him. “Not when it’s still like negative thirty out and they feel like ice.”

Gray rolled his eyes. “It hasn’t been in the negatives for two weeks.”

“Feels like it,” Natsu pouted, with a twitch of a smile on his lips for a moment before it became a full on wide, bright grin, morning light hitting those green eyes just right. Gray’s heart swelled. It was still his favorite thing to wake up to. "But maybe we can find a way to get warm later," he said, bit of his own smirk on his lips.

Gray hummed in reply, but he couldn't deny the liked the sound of that and the suggestion in Natsu's eyes.

Natsu leaned in to give Gray a sweet kiss. “How’re you feeling?” His expression shifted with some lingering concern, caressing Gray's cheek.

Gray felt the back of his neck warm, remembering the night before and how much he'd ended up craving contact, but he knew Natsu would never judge him, and he was grateful for how well they knew each other and what they needed.

He was always so understanding and supportive, especially when Gray was struggling and could feel himself pulling away a bit like he had been recently. Close to being on the edge of something… colder, and darker, but Natsu was always right there when he needed him and as soon as he held Gray in his arms last night, Gray couldn’t help but want to surround himself with all of Natsu's warmth, bright smiles, infectious laughter, and love for _him_ and everything he was.

He let himself feel wanted and safe, softening the sharp edges of the rough, loud thoughts that had been filling his mind lately.

Gray didn’t feel like he deserved Natsu and all his radiant goodness sometimes, but he never wanted to let it go.

He took a deep breath in and out. “Not perfect, but better… thank you.” He gave Natsu a soft grateful smile, threading their fingers together with a squeeze. 

Natsu returned the squeeze to his hand. “I’m glad,” he said softly, a content moment following. “My amazing special french toast wins again.” His smile widened playfully and bright as he finished cooking the last few pieces and put them on a big plate with the others.

Gray couldn’t help but shake his head and laugh fully. “You dork,” he grinned fondly.

“Mm, maybe, but I love your laugh… and I love you.” Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray’s waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Gray felt the warmth growing stronger over his cheeks, but he held Natsu tighter. “Love you more,” he murmured between them, reaching up to cup the back of Natsu’s neck and closed the distance with a deep kiss.

Natsu’s lips were soft and warm as he sighed into the kiss, and Gray hoped he could feel all the emotions swirling in his heart.

Here in their new quiet, peaceful house, Happy purring loudly as he slept on the top of the couch, his favorite person in his arms, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
